


arid days¹

by MarySueAtYourService



Series: I don't think that I'll forget [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Random & Short, Short, Songfic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: The beginning isn't very special, to most at least. It starts off with a nice summer day, spent in class.(Toumei Answer AU)
Series: I don't think that I'll forget [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610905
Kudos: 7





	arid days¹

**Author's Note:**

> prologue of sorts? drabble ? Idk

_running by all those arid days, where each day is the same,_

Diana finds it boring. She's in class while the beautiful scenery in summer is right there. Hands mostly covering her face while her head lays on the table, she lazily drifts off in her own thoughts. Then she looks up and turns her eyes to the window, whereas a small bird chirps happily on the tree.

Just like the last, she supposes.

_sitting alone, just one desk too far away from sunlight_

The small rays peek through the window and the tree's leaves, only but a few arriving at her desk. Some glide over her cheeks, and the warmth radiating off of them is comfortable but annoyingly hot. 

She's alone. The peace that comes around, even with the voices of her classmates (not too loud, she admits), is much appreciated. It feels nostalgic, even.

She's fine with not being over there.

_"Well what are you waiting for?", as if it's quizzing me._

The girl wants to bask in the sunlight, while reading a book under the low shade of a willow tree. It seems so inviting. She can go, if she so desires. But Diana doesn't move. She stares and stares outside, looking past it, and then she sees the beautiful clear blue sky.

It feels like she should maybe head off after all, now, she irks herself.

_Batting an eyelash at that textbook with no answers,_

She sees a textbook laying around on..what was her name? Akko, right? The textbook, empty except for some silly sketches on it, lays there on Akko's desk. Those funny drawings do bring a smile to her face, though.

_aah_.

A sigh escapes from her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> part of a series but mobile.


End file.
